The haunting destiny
by Night.of.thunder
Summary: The true king shall rise, bringing peace to the world and the blade shall glow in his hand, like the star that guided him home. Riven discovers his family and finds the true meaning behind the words he hears in his dreams. But will all of his beloved have a happy ending? ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello people :D. This is a story that was stuck in my mind for quit some time now and I am just realising it from my head. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Winx club and its characters. No profit is made by this story.**

**P.S. This chapter is from Rivens point of view.**

**P.S.S. All the created names are work of my good friend Laura. Her Fanfiction name is ImaginationQueen294. She has a special way of coming up with the names.**

**1. Take a magazine**

**2. Open it at a random page.**

**3. Find three brand names or just simple words and put them together. **

_**Example: -Lacoste -Lancome -Aguilera: Lamera- the stone guardian of the sword Magentys :D **_

_**SO with all that in your mind, please continue. **_

* * *

Walking between the high walls of concrete, the cold atmosphere was running down my spine. I knew that this moment would come soon. Does anyone really ever escapes their past? I for certainly did not have that luck written in my destiny. I would have to pay for all the mistakes I made. We were slowly moving on. Musa was next to me and I looked at her. Her relaxed face was so beautiful. There wasn't a worry on her mind. I guess my presence made her feel safer. I would like to think like that.

We were in the ancient corridors of the planet Werion. All the kings that ever lived and ruled had at least one property saved here. But the one that was the most important for me was also the most important on the planet. Magentys or the lost sword of king Meridian. They say it's lost but it's just a figure of speech. They know where it is. They have it in one of the biggest rooms of the corridors. It's stuck in a rock underground that is being guarded by its own guardian named Lamera. The guardian is marble female figure that comes to life and reveals the sword if you speak the correct password. But that's not the end. Only the king himself or the people in his blood line can lift the sword from the stone. People believe that the generation was instinct. If only they would know…

When we arrived I instantly got chills. The room was huge. There was black marble on the floor that was so clean I could see my reflection in it. The white stone figure looked almost out-of-place in such a black world. The room was surprisingly light, since we were underground. A great light that was placed on the very top of the room was lightning it. The ceiling was very high too, making it feel as we are on surface. Saladin who was with us and was guiding us threw the corridors spoke the first "This is Lamera, the guardian of the magentys sword. The property of the king Dominic that ruled the planet we are walking on now. They say that when the right password is spoken the marble statue comes to life and reveals the sword to the person. But only the ones who the blood of the royal family of king Meridian runs through their veins can actually lift the sword from the stone. It is said that in the right hands, it glows a magenta red color."

Everyone stared at the statue for a moment and awed at its beauty. White marble was sculpted into a female guardian. It had long hair and a long dress in a Greek goddess style. Brandon asked Saladin something that interested me aswell. "Sir, you said king Dominick ruled this planed. He doesn't rule it anymore?" "They say he just disappeared. He placed the sword here, hiding it and stating that until the right time comes it will be hidden from the eyes of people, and until then, he believed that he was not needed." After that Saladin was quiet. I grabbed this chance to talk to him. I walked slowly and grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Sir, I need to talk to you about something important." I tried to have a serious face as possible so he would take me seriously. "Well of course Riven anything. Is it private, do we have to step aside for a moment?" He had that look of kindness and understanding on his face. I loved Saladin because of this. He was sort of a father figure for me. "Yes, it's kind of private. But when I tell it to you everyone will find out eventually so, it doesn't really matter where I tell it to you..." "I'm not quite sure what you mean with that Riven…" The look of kindness changed into a look of worry and confuses. "I mean to say that when I tell you it won't go unseen for a long time…" He grabbed me by my arm and we moved into a bit darker side of the room. "Go on now, speak…" His eyes were full of excitement but at the same time there was a hint of fear inside of them. As if he was afraid what the news might bring. Even before I could speak a loud noise interrupted me. I quickly moved my head in the direction of the noise just to be knocked down by the incredible force of air. I opened my eyes a few seconds later to find myself lying on the ground. I slowly picked myself up. I sat down for a moment or two. Dust was flying in the air making it almost impossible to see two feet ahead of you. I quickly stood up and started looking for Musa. Luckily she wasn't far. She was already up and she bumped into me. When she recognized me she quickly hugged me. "What the hell was that…?" I hugged her even tighter to me. I loved having her so close. She is my girlfriend after all. "I…I really don't know…" In a flick of a moment all the dust was gone. I could see all my friends picking themselves up or just standing and being confused. But there were three figures that disturbed me.

One was an obvious head of the group. He stood a bit ahead of the two others who were on the both of his sides. They all had black straight hair. They were wearing similar clothes, some kind of a black military uniform. But I had a feeling they weren´t the good guys. There eyes were telling me that they saw to much pain and suffer in there lifes. Maybe a bit too much. The head of the group spoke first. "I assume you don't know who we are? We are the association of the black shadow. I think that is all you have to know. We heard you are here and decided that you might be useful to us. You are going to find out the password to revel the sword. The rest will be taken care of. Since I heard that people are most successful when put under pressure I will give you an hour. After that I will kill one of you. Then after an hour I will kill one of you again. And so on until you find the password or until you all die I guess. Well good luck" He smiled at us all and they walked out of the room into a portal that one of the other two guys made. Once they were gone all of us just stood there in pure shock.

"How in the world are we supposed to find the password? We don't even know if it's a word or many words or maybe there are numbers. Maybe it's a song. We don't know anything…" Tecna was the post panicking of us all. She was the one who was always good with this stuff. Passwords or scripted messages were her thing. But if Tecna is panicky, then you have to be too. But I didn't feel the panic. I knew what was coming…

Saladin came from the back of the grope. Walking in front of us all he spoke with calming vice and self-confident as always. "Nobody is going to die. I suggest that we start looking for a way out. I have a feeling we are going to find that sooner that the password. The air bullet cussed the entry of the room to collapse. If anybody has a better idea please speak now." I couldn't help myself so I had to interrupt. "Sir, don't you think that they will know what we are up to. I'm sure they will be checking on us." "Well, we will just have to make them believe that we are searching for the password." "And what if we don't find a way out in time?" Sky was the one to speak now. "Well, we will just have to fight them then." Saladin moved away from the center and approached me. "What was the thing you wanted me to know Riven?" "I don't think it is so important anymore in this certain time sir." Saladin nodded and stepped away. I had time to focus on Musa now. She was still in my arms where she was before. I wrapped my hands around her waist pressing her closer to me. The feeling of having her so close overwhelmed my body. My hands brushed her hair in a soothing mater. I leaned my lips near her ear and whispered to her. "Don't worry, I can't say that it's going to be okay, but know I'll protect you, okay?" She slowly nodded and pressed herself into my chest.

Time flew by faster that what I would like. The room was full of voices and there was some kind of organized chaos happening. Everybody was working and coming up with ideas. But there was a hint of fear located in every one of my friends. We were also in a room without any opening in the structure and about a mile under surface, so fear of everything collapsing on us was big. We started to move rocks to free the entry, but the ceiling just kept collapsing. We were quit frankly all desperate and everybody faced themselves that there is nothing to do, but nobody really showed it. Especially us guys. We were supposed to be strong for our girls, for them to feel at least a bit safer. Right there in that moment when I was sitting on a larger rock a bit aside from all the talking I realized something. Nobody really knows how strong they are, until being strong is the only choice you have. I for one have already been in that position and I had permanent marks to remember me of those times.

Musa slowly walked towards me and silently sat beside me. "You're really quite. Either your thinking really hard on an idea you got, or you realized we are all going to die and your just here sitting and regretting all the things you couldn't do yet." I had to smile on that comment. "Well none of that. I did run out of ideas but I know we won´t die." She smiled at me simpaticly and leaned her head on my shoulder. We sat like that in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, we just enjoyed it. I heard that people say that when silence between two people isn't awkward, you know you found love.

Our peace and quietness was disturbed by familiar voice that was cheerful even in these times of sadness and despair. "Hey love birds, you mind coming here for a minute?" Stella, with her hands on her hips, was yelling on us from the center of the room, about three feet away from the statue. We looked at each other and I couldn´t help but return a small comment to Stella. "I thought that was my line, Stella" Musa smiled next to me. She had one of those gentle and confident smiles on, but when she looked away her smile died and worry covered her face again. When we got to Stella, Musa plastered one of her fake smiles on again, and everybody was fooled again. I hated that on her. Sometimes I was afraid that she pulled those trick on me. That she was broken but would put a smile on just so she wouldn´t bother me with her problems. I put that thought on the side when Timmy spoke to me. "Okay, we have 5 minutes until they come back. Since we don't have any solutions on how to escape I officially don't know what to do…" Timmy was quiet after that and his words were left to hang in the air. Since I always say what I think this time was no different. "Well, I guess that means were fucked." Sky shot me some kind of a warning look and said my name in a sharp tone. "What? You were all thinking it; I just said it out loud." Bloom interrupted this time. "I don't think we should be this negative about this." Musa looked at her with a shocked face. To be honest I was quit interested what Musa was about to spit back at her. I knew that face to good. "NOT BE NEGATIVE? We are a mile underground. The ceiling can collapse, we have no exit and we can run out of oxygen. Please Bloom; do enlighten me with a positive thought about this situation." Musa crossed her hands on her chest and waited. I think everybody was surprise with that, but not me. It wasn't the first time I saw the bad side of Musa. Fear and cluelessness was seen on Blooms face. "Well…I…At least we are all together. Imagine if something happened to one of use or if we would have to be separated or…" Bloom never finished her sentence. A sphere of magic appeared in the middle of the air and a portal was created out of nothing. Three men appeared out of the violent and blue light. The three men I already hated.

In my surprise Timmy was the first one to speak. "You´re early." The leader smiled and spoke with an ease in his tone. "Maybe your watch is simply late. Now getting down to business. Have you found what I asked of you?" Silence filled the room in that moment. We didn't want to confess our defeat but we had no choice. After a few moments the leader spoke again. "I see. Well then it's time for your punishment." He turned his head to one if his companions and nodded to him once. His teammate moved with a lightning speed and in a second he was standing behind Helia and was holding a larger knife to his neck while he´s other hand was holding his arm back. Everybody in the room tightened up. We couldn´t let this happen. I couldn't let this happen. Helia was my best friend. Even if we didn't really have like long conversations or secrets or something I always thought that he was the one who understood me the best and he left me alone in times I needed some space. I couldn´t just let him die. "Wait, can't you just give us some more time." Everyone looked at me. _Again._ "Well of course, after we kill him." The leader raised his hand as a sign to slit Helias throat. "Wait, we have the password." Everybody stopped and focused their attention on me. The leader of course smiled at me and asked. "Are you playing with me?" "Just let him go and I´ll tell you the password." He nodded his head again and the guy let Helia go. He coughed a few times before standing up straight again..I could sense that everybody was even more on the edge then before. I had a feeling that everyone was expecting me to fail or think of a lame excuse. They were so wrong…

"Well if you are not messing with me then please, be my guest." With his hand he invited me to step a bit closer to the marble statue. I did as he asked. With every step I made I realized even more how close I am. My dreams were replaying in my thoughts. The words were echoing in my head. Those words that I heard countless times in my dreams or nightmares. To be honest I was scared. I stepped infront of the statue and its clean lines and the serenity of white marble calmed me down a bit. "Well…" The guy was inpatient and so was everyone else in the room. I inhaled. The beating of my heart was pounding in my ears. This was it. I tried to sound as calm as possible but just loud enough for my voice to be heard. For a moment the great hall was filled with silence while everyone held there breath.

"I fight my war, under the starry night." It took the guardian a second to move. Her form was surrounded by light for a moment that broth her to life. She lifted her head up and moved her whole body with grace. She opened her eyes and spoke. "The correct password has been said, so the sword shall be revealed." Everybody in the room let go of their breath. But there was still tension present. The guardian moved her face and stared at me. Even though her eyes were out of marble I could see the surprise on her face. I didn't really know what she was surprise about. With her melodic voice she spoke softly. "Oh my, your majesty." After that she made two steps back and bowed in front of me. I felt emmaberest to say the least. Me, being some kind of royalty was out of my mind. I couldn't imagine it. I guess she just mistaken me for someone. I still felt uncomfortable in a position like that. The head of the group interrupted the silence. "I´ll be damned. We have some royal blood here. No wonder you knew the password. I guess its the time for me to finish this." The guardian lifted herself up and spoke. "Only the one worthy king can master the blade." The guy stepped closer and said in a calm voice to Lamera. "Oh I am worthy; I have waited for this for a long time. This is my destiny" Lamera murmured something and a large stone in front of her started to move. A round plate moved away and revealed a large whole in the ground. With a loud noise the rock and the sword magentys stuck inside of it half way, rose up from the ground and waited for its master to get it out. The head guy's eyes were glistening with desire. He reached his hand and grabbed the handle of the sword. When his hand came into contact electricity was visible as it ran threw his body. When his hand was finally free of the handle he fell on his back and remained still. One of his companions ran to him and sat by his side. That was the first time I hear his name. "Mitch, c´mon man wake up." He pressed his fingers to Mitch's vain. He waited for a moment then turned his head to his companion and gave him one simple nod and then all three of them disappeared from the room not leaving any kind of trace that they were there in the first place.

Nobody knew what to say. Everybody was shocked to say to least and we all remained still. _What the hell just happened_. Tension overflew my body as I realized what was coming. Questions. My look travelled to Musas face. I always had her for my comfort but not this time. Hurt and confusion was seen on her beautiful features. Saladin stepped in front of me and blocked my vision of her. When I focused on his face I noticed that he was talking. "Riven, I suppose this is what you wanted to tell me?" I nodded slowly. "I see…Only the true blood king can raise the sword and since you know the password…" I nodded again in agreement since I understood what he was saying. I got closer to the big rock and reached for the handle slowly. I touched the handle but quickly jerked my hand away as little electricity shocked me from before. I reached again and this time held to the handle strongly. Lamera was talking the ancient saying that I already knew on my mind. "The true king shall rise, bringing peace to the world…" I pulled up and the blade easily slid out of its crack in the rock. "And the blade shall glow in his hands…" When the blade was out and I held it with my hand the diamond in the centre began to glow and lit up the whole sword. In the moment of revelation I finished the saying. "Like the star that guided him home"...

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**Review and tell me your opinion. **

**Have a great day (or night) XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the moment of revelation I finished the saying. "Like the star that guided him home…"_

My moment of glory as I would call it was interrupted by a voice coming from an annoying fairy. "Riven, you have a lot to explain." I turned around to face Stella and in an innocent voice I replayed with a simple "It's a long story…" In that moment Musa stepped forward looking mad as ever. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her expression was not in my likings. "Well, you certainly made sure we have all the time in the world to hear it." "Well…" She was mad at me, to say the least. I mean I couldn't really blame her. I lied to her all this time. I need to talk to her and explain. But seeing her expression that won't be as easy as it sounds. Thank god Saladin saved me. "Ladies, I think getting out of here should be our priority now." I guess they agreed since there expression softened. But just a bit.

"That won´t be a problem." I said that with confident in my voice. I grabbed the sword and stabbed it in the ground, hard. The wave of energy created was making a big crack in the stone ground. When it reached the exit it destroyed the stones that were gating the exit. For a second, there was a large cloud of smoke in the air, but when it spread away a hole was visible. I took the sword out of the crack I made into the floor. Musa, who had her hands still crossed on her chest walked past me and in an annoyed tone replayed "Well, at least that thing is useful for something…" She quickly walked by and started walking down the hallway we came from. I exhaled and slowly walked behind her out. The others followed but it was silent all the way. When I finally caught up to Musa, the others were a bit behind, so there was a little privacy. "Musa, c´mon you can´t be mad at me until I explain, please." She looked at me with furry in her eyes and said "Okay, fine, explain. I can't wait to hear this." I took a deep breath and started. "I didn't really know about all of this until a few days ago. When Saladin told us where we were about to go I didn't really think it was anything special. But then a women came by for visit and she explained some stuff to me, and…" "OH, SO NOW THERES ANOTHER WOMEN IN HERE TOO, YOU ARE UNBELIVABLE" "No, no it wasn't like that, she just…she explained my dreams to me." I knew how lame that sounded and I had a feeling she wouldn´t believe me. "You seriously think I´m going to believe this crap you're telling me?" "I was hoping you would, I mean you´re my girlfriend I thought you trusted me." At that moment, our legs froze. We stood there not moving and in complete silence. Her eyes were looking at the ground and I spoke with a nervous voice. "You do trust me, right?" She was silent for too long and I what that meant. "Oh, I see…" I started walking away from her. Right now I was full of guilt and anger to talk to her. She ran behind me and spoke. "It's hard. After what happened with us because of…her, it's been hard. You don't tell me how you feel or what you think so it's impossible to just know if what you're doing is right." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. In the background I could saw the others coming close and I knew that what I was about to say, they would hear it. But I didn't care. My voice was louder than I would want but I had to make a point. "Oh, so me loving you and wanting nothing but the best for you isn't enough to trust me?" I looked directly in her eyes, but I knew that the others had a look of shock on their face, like Musa had right now. They weren't used of me talking in public about my emotions and right now I practically yelled them out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I turned around and began walking away.

It seemed like forever since I saw the light of day. I took a few steps more then sat on a larger rock, to wait for the others. There I took the chance to look around a bit. In front of me was the large hole and the spiral stare case that lead to the corridors. In the background in front of me there was nothing but solid ground. Our ship was parked on my right. And when I looked towards it I noticed something in the sky behind me. I turned around and that's when I saw it. A castle. It was far away since it was almost blurted away. It was high; the walls were rising in different heights giving the building a sharp look. It looked very interesting. I wondered what the inside looked like. Soon after, Saladin came out of the hole. He approached me and said. "I see you already noticed the castle. It's the property of the royal family. We have to go there for you to tell them you raised the sword out. We will see then what will happen to you." "What do you mean with that?" "Well, it seems that you are royal blood. Perhaps you´ll be the new king." He gave me a smile and walked away. The thought of me, sitting in the throne scared me to death. I was nowhere near of having enough knowledge or courage to have an entire nation as my responsibility. I was hoping that things would change. The rest of the group was out and we decided that we will be heading to the castle right now.

On our way there things were painful. The whole way there, all of us were in silence. I couldn´t help myself, so I had to look towards Musa´s direction, only to see a group of fairy's surrounding her and giving me death glares. I hated when they did that. They were always there after a big fight we would have, telling her how they knew I was an ass hole or something like that. They were always on her side, without even knowing the whole story. I didn´t even care if they are her best friends, they annoyed the hell out of me. Except Layla. I like her. My eyes just kept moving towards her direction, hopping I would be able to see her just a bit. Just to see how she is reacting to all of this. I mean I wasn't feeling guilty about what I said. I expressed my feelings; I don't think she should be angry at me. I just wanted to talk to her right now. But I wasn't that lucky. As my eyes were now glued to the blue horizon that was pictured in the window on my right, the only thing I can keep myself busy with is thinking what my parents might look like. Well, one of them has to have magenta hair. I imagined that my mother had those. Then I went to eyes. Maybe my dad has violent eyes. As I was thinking from who I might inherited my stupid personality a sharp voice interrupted my thoughts, the voice that I knew too well.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU. GOD, YOU ARE ALL SO FULL OF SHIT." My head instantly turned to the left where I saw Musa stand up from the little group and shouted that out. My eyes widened in shock. She then took her headphones from the seat next to her and stormed out of the passenger room. Everyone was silent. I stood up and I left the room to follow Musa. I closed the door behind me and I could see her sitting on the ground looking threw a big window that was located at the back part of the ship, where we would usualy get off. She had her earphones in her ears and her music was turned up loud, since I could hear it 12 feet away. I started walking towards her and when I arrived I sat on the floor opposite her. She looked at me and for a second and I thought she would just look away, but she didn't. She took her earphones out and stopped the music. "Well, you certainly know how to shut them up…" She let out one of those little laughs that I loved about her. After that we were silent again. We didn't really know what to say. She broke the silence. "I do trust you, Im sorry, it took a bit too much time to realize that I have no reason at all not to." She was saying all of this with her eyes glued to the floor. She stooped for a moment and then looked up into my eyes, "You´re not still mad at me, are you?" I smiled. "I wasn't even mad." I went on my kness and leaned forward so I could kiss her. And when our lips meet, I felt even more reworded for the feelings I said out loud. The kiss took a big twist when Musa lifted herself up too, but then she pushed me on the ground and pushed herself on top of me. But, we had to stop for air. She stared at my eyes and was breathing heavily. "I love you." I kissed her quickly again and replayed. "I will always love you too." We stood up after that and we kissed a few times more in between walking to the door. When we go to the door we stopped and we both took deep breaths. Musa opened the door and I could tell that all of them stopped there conversations as soon as they saw Musa. She started walking and I walked behind her. When we got there we both turned the opposite ways and sat at our seats. I started looking out of the window again but I could feel all of their looks burn on the back of my head. The rest of the trip was completed in silence. That painful silence that we started with. But now it was caused by the fear of unknown.

When we reached our goal and stepped out of the ship we all gazed at the building in front of us. It was rising into the sky, looking magnificent. I realized how close I was and fear was there again. The time has come. Saladin started walking towards the gate and we followed him. As we arrived in front of it the doors opened and there stood a female figure. She had straight black hair and her face looked relaxed. She spoke with a smooth voice. "How may I be in your assistance?" Saladin answered her. "The sword was lifted. But I am sure that you already know that." Her gaze traveled from Saladin to me and the sword in my hand. She didn't show any kind of emotional expression on her face when she saw the sword. Instead she just replayed "We have been expecting you." She turned around and before she began to walk she said "follow me, please." And we did as she asked. We all walked in couples and I was surprised when I saw Musa next to me. But my eyes were looking at everything else. The beautiful chandeliers and how the light from the giant windows hit every crystal perfectly. I admired all the paintings and the floor I was walking on. The ceiling was sky-high and it gave the hallways just the right amount of dramatics so that everyone who was here felt the respect and admired the people who all of this belonged to. Sooner then I hoped we arrived at the giant doors and the women who guided us spoke again "This is as far as I go. I trust you will enjoy your visit." As soon as she spoke that a scary thought crossed my mind. This might be more than just a visit.

The doors opened and we all stepped in. In the great hall, all I could see was a tall man that stood next to a window that went to the ceiling. He stood there with his arms on his chest and deep in thought. His face had hard features and his hair was black and short. When he heard us he turned around and I could recognize my eyes on his face. He spoke with a powerful voice "Saladin, what brought you here?" Saladin moved away and pointed his hand towards me. I lifted the sword up a bit to focus his attention on it. But I think I was the center of his attention. I stared at his eyes and I could see the surprise in them. I even saw, no that can´t be, but…I think I saw love in them too. I didn't know what to say in that moment. I stood in front of my father and I didn't know what to say. He looked as nervous as me. "R..Riven…is that you?" I nodded slightly. I saw relief on his face. He smiled but it soon disappeared. A voice came from nearby and he froze over. "Dominic, who is it?"

He ran to the other side of the hall and quickly closed the smaller door that were on the right side of the two big chairs that I presumed were the thrones for the king and queen. Soon after that, the female voice was heard again. She knocked on the door to and said "Why aren't the doors open. I want to meet the gusts." "I can´t let you do that honey." Honey! Did he say honey? That's his wife. That's my mom. Why doesn't he let me see her? "Dominic, there is only one person in the world I am forbidden to see for 30 years and I highly doubt…." "YES and that person is in this room." Silence fell on the room as everyone realized what was going on. Because of some kind of reason my mother wasn't able to see me for 30 years. What would happen if she looked at me?

Musa then walked to stand next to me. She came quietly and I could barely hear her. She intertwined her fingers with mine. She squeezed my hand hard and I knew what she wanted to say. She was there for me and she was not going to leave.

"What is going on?" My voice was shaking but I hoped that the stupid question I just said would help me in this situation somehow. I was right. My father spoke. "Well, you see…it's a bit complicated." "Dominic, cut the crap. Let me in so I can explain. I won't look, I'll just talk. I promise." "Don't promise me, promise yourself." He said that with his gaze on the floor. He had an expression of regret once he let go of the handle on the door. The doors slowly opened and a female with a long, strait magenta hair walked into the room with her gaze locked to the ground. She lifted it up and scanned the room but never meet my eyes. "Saladin, I didn't expect you." Saladin walked a bit forward again and talked in the monotone voice. "The sword was lifted. We are all curious what happens now?"

I couldn't shut up as normal so I had to go all bad guy attitude. "I'm more curios why my own mother can't look at me." I felt all the eyes that were on me. But I missed the one gaze that wasn't. My mother's mouth opened but then closed again. She couldn't talk. She couldn't say it. Was it that hard? When she spoke, her voice was shaking. "After you were borne, you were taken away from us. One of the three mighty witches had a bit of…fun tormenting me. She put a spell on you. If I look into your eyes, before 30 years have gone by since the first time I saw you, you are bound to…" She took a deep breath before uttering the word I was too familiar with. "Die."

My mind couldn't comprehend with what I just heard. I die if I look into my mother eyes. Why does this happen to me? Since I didn't know anything appropriate to say and neither did any of my friends I just asked what was in my mind. "So…when do I die? In a minute. In 5 years…" She closed her eyes while answering me. "In the same moment." That was when I realized that this was going to be one of the hardest days in my life.

"We tried to find the antidote but quite frankly, it…doesn't exist. So we tried making it. We haven't succeeded jet." There was desperation in his eyes while he was talking. I think I could actually feel his pain. My thoughts were rudely disturbed by a sound that I knew perfectly what it was. A bomb. Loud thunders almost shock the entire castle. The ground beneath me was wobbling. When it stopped the main door opened in a rush. The female that guided us to here looked nothing but feared to death. She stood in front of my parents that were scared to. My father had his arms around my mother. "Your majesty. We have been attacked. Our enemies found out about the sword. We have to protect you and the royal heir." More men began to come through the door and one of them grabbed me by my arm. "My prince, this way." I began to shake his hand off of me. "No let me go, I can't just leave my friends here. Let go…" I turned my head around in the hope of seeing Musa there, so I could grab her hand. But instead I was meet with my mother's eyes. They were dark brown, almost black. In the moment that I saw them, the time stopped. My heart raced from fear as I knew what was coming. I knew my parents loved me. I knew it wasn't their fault. And I knew all that from a single look. In the moment that followed blackness consumed me. I could feel myself falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. I know, Its finally here and its a bit shorter. Dont hate me, I just had to have some vacation for my brains too. Please enjoy and comment if you want :D**

**P.S. Skylar is Rivens mother and Dominic is Rivens father. Im writing this just in case if I havent mentioned it before or just so you arent confused :D**

**P.S.S Please dont hate me for all the grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Skylar´s POV

I saw him fall. I felt guilty. Why did I look? My head shouldn't even be turned into that direction. Panic, that's all I could feel. "Nooo…" The scream escaped my mouth. I let go of Dominic and ran into his direction. I fell on my knees next to him. Tears were escaping my eyes and it was like a waterfall. I felt even sadder now that his serene and handsome face was so up close.I though quickly and I placed my left hand on his forehead and my right hand on his heart. I let my powers stream around his heart and brain, protecting them, before the spell did any permanent damage. I hoped with all my heart that I wasn't too late. I closed my eyes while doing so and more tears were escaping. I wanted to save him so bad. I couldn't lose him again. I felt tired and drained, but I couldn't stop. I had to go on. I started shaking.

No ones POV

After he fell, there was nothing to be heard. Everyone was quiet. They all knew what happened, yet nobody wanted to admit it. Their faces froze over as Rivens body slammed on the hard marble. The sound of bombs was still heard in the background. A scream was heard. Skylar was running towards Riven and she could be seen next to him on her knees. Dominic looked as if someone stabbed him, his eyes were giving away panic and he had an expression of a man without a plan. He managed to compose himself to say to the guards "Please, take them to safety; we will take care of this." The guards nodded and the group started walking towards the exit. Every one of them took one last look at Riven before they left the room. Musa on the other hand, stood there, not moving at all. "No, I´m not going, I´m staying here. I´m not leaving him." Tears were streaming down her checks. Dominic walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You really love him, don't you?" Musa nodded slightly. Skylar then spoke with a shaking voice. "Dominic, tell me the truth. You really don't have anything we could use?" You could see the look of desperation on her face. He let go of Musa gently and his gaze travelled to the floor. He was pacing nervously up and down and he didn't spoke with ease. "Well, I don't know if it actually works… I don't think it would be a good idea…" "Dominic, I don't care, I have to save him." Her voice was strong and determent. Musa meanwhile moved herself to sit next to Riven. She had a blank expression and she was gently holding Rivens hand. "Okay. I don't have the antidote but… I managed to get, by accident actually, a reverse potion." "A reverse potion?" "Yes, it changes the course of the spell. In this case, Riven lives and…and you die." Silence filled the hall again. Skyler spoke again, but this time she wasn't sure in her words. "Dominic, bring it here." Dominic froze over. He knew what this meant. "Skyler, don't make me chose between the two of you." Her look fell on the ground. She knew what she had to do. "I'm not making you chose, I'm telling you to choose him." Dominic took in a deep breath. "I…I can't do that. I cant lose you" They both looked into each others eyes. Skylers look softened and her body slouched on her knees. "We don't have any other choice."

Dominic's POV

My hands were sweating. It felt like forever before I reached the doors from my lab. I pushed the doors open and looked around to see if everything was on its place, if maybe the vibrations destroyed anything. Everything was on its place. I walked around the steal tables that reflected the light from small windows on the thick walls. I walked to the white refrigerator with glass door so I could see the inside well. I opened the door and cold air escaped out. I had to hold the door with my left hand, and take out the serum with my right. The liquid was dark purple, almost black. It had no smell and there was certainly a dark aurora surrounding it. My hands were shaking like crazy and I was afraid I might drop it. It took me a few deep breaths before I could continue. I walked as fast as I could, constantly reminding myself that I had my wife's death sentence in my hands. I was going to kill the love of my life, to save my lost son. And the entire way back, I was convincing myself that this was the only right thing to do.

I pushed the door open and there was no change in the scenery. Skylar was still on her knees, her hands were shaking and she looked pale. Musa was still sitting next to Riven and holding his hand. She looked at him with love and she would not accept the fact that he could die. I walked towards them slowly; trying to delay the moment that was going to happen. I knew Skylar could hear me but she wouldn't turn her head around. I went on my knee and placed the serum on the floor. She looks at me and I could see she was having second thoughts about it. "Are… are you sure." She looked away and stared at his face. After a few moments she nodded slightly. I looked at her a few moments longer but then I moved. I grabbed her face with my hands so she was faced towards me. I closed the gap between us by pressing my lips on hers. It felt warm and familiar. I loved the way she made me feel and now all of that is going to be gone. I pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you." She took a few deep breaths and I could see she was holding back tears. "I want to be with you, but… I have to do this. I owe him this. He has his whole life in front of him." I nodded. I knew why she was doing it. I just had a hard time accepting it.

She slowly moved her hands from his chest and head. She picked the bottle up. Before she lifted it up to her mouth she looked at Musa. They exchanged looks. "Take care of him. Don't stop loving him. Please just… be with him." Musa nodded and tears were there again. Skylar smiled faintly and took a small sip. I took the serum from her hands and placed it on the floor. I could see that her body was beginning to look weaker. I put my hands around her waist and gently helped her lay on the floor. She started breathing shallow and she was barely keeping her eyes open. When she found her breath she spoke. "Hold my hand." I hated seeing her like this. She was always strong. "No." "Why not?" I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Because it will hurt too much when you let go." She smiled faintly again. "I love you." I smiled wildly. "I love you too." I leaned in and pressed my lips on hers. She responded and in that moment I thought that things were just fine. Like they used to be. But it didn't last. When I pulled away I realized that she stopped breathing. Her heart stopped and so did mine. I had a hole in my chest and I felt broken. I closed my eyes and tears escaped. She was gone.

She was gone and I was the reason. My heart was breaking up at the thought of all the memories that I had with her and all the things I will miss. I could feel as if an enormous hole was pierced threw my chest. It hurt like hell knowing that I couldn't be able to feel her lips on mine again. She was the best thing that happened to me, right after Riven of course. It was an arranged marriage but I fell in love with her shortly after. I was confident that it would take me a lot of time to move on from this. I couldn't help but remember all the times I had with her. I mean, we were the royal couple but…we had our times. We were both always so bored of other people telling us what to do and not do so we always broke the rules. Those were the best times of my life and she was there for me at the worst too. We knew each other so good but she still had a way of surprising me. She was perfect in every single way and I just let her go like that. But I had to. She wouldn't want me to just sit here and do nothing. I had to help my son. She died for him. But it was in my nature not to just leave it like this. The witch will pay. It will be hers and her peoples end. I calmed myself down. I gently stroke her hair back and moved myself to Rivens side.

Musa was gently stroking his face and calling his name. "Riven, can you hear me…? Riven" She was very gentle and her voice was melodically calm. I could see why Riven loved her. I took an injection from my pocket and squeezed the air out of it. Musa´s face was in surprise. "What is that for?" "It's an adrenalin shot. I basically have to jump start his heart." I rolled up his sleeve and placed the needle under his skin. I squeezed the liquid in to his arm. I pulled it out and all I could do now is see if it would actually work.

We sat there and I could swear that was the longest minute in my life. "Is this even going to work?" I looked at her and I honestly didn't have an answer.

Saladin's POV

The guards escorted us out of the hall. The blasting sound and the vibration of the bombs hitting the ground were still present. The guards continued to take us to our rooms, and while we were following we could see that they have sealed shut the front door. All of the environment made me think about their defence system. What will they do? And who or what attacked them in the first place? We all knew why. The sword being lifted could only mean war and nothing else. It being buried under there was the two nation's conflict literally buried in the ground. Unfortinatly all of this happened to soon for me or anybody else to explain it to Riven or the rest of the group. Oh yes, Riven. Poor boy. So many bad things happened to him and now this? Seems like destiny is chasing him and it will get him no matter how hard he tries to avoid it. A sound brought me out of my thoughts. Two men were talking to each other and they were both suited up for battle. Or at least I thought so. They were wearing tight fitted black suits with guns on their belt and futuristic looking helmets under their arm. One of them was holding a flat tablet and pointing something on it to the other one. I quickly stepped up to them. »Khm... Excuse me gentlemen, I was wondering if you could tell me what is going on out there? « They first look at each other than me again »Mister Saladin, we have rules to keep. We can't tell you everything, only that you are safe here in this castle. We are being attacked by an old friend, you know, because the heir of the throne is back. But please, do know that you are in safe hands. « All the words they said shocked me a bit but I managed to answer them. »Yes, yes I have no doubt about that. Please, if you would need any help, you know where to find me. « With that I walked away. The boys and the girls were all safe in their rooms when I got back to mine. Coming to my room and noticing all the royal details I couldn't help but wonder, if there still was a hair to this throne?


End file.
